


Devil town ; two sides

by ynjunwhore



Series: simp for yeonjun [7]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Deal with a Devil, M/M, Top Kang Taehyun, a tummy bulge!!, bondage kinda, dis is for umi and strella ❤, dom taehyun ❤, kind of, listen to ophelia while reading pls, meaning he gets fucked yeah lol, sadist tyun, tyun devil, with a fat cock, yeonjun is sacrificed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynjunwhore/pseuds/ynjunwhore
Summary: Yeonjun shuts his eyes when he sees flashes of red and orange, eyes peeking through a tree and then appearing between some bushes. Moving too fast for Yeonjun to try to catch. He knows its the devil when a too hot hand reaches out to place a finger beneath his chin, lifting up Yeonjun's frightened face.And oh,oh-- the devil is handsome.or,the devil has his own agenda. and yeonjun is too pretty for his own good.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Series: simp for yeonjun [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801507
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Devil town ; two sides

**Author's Note:**

> for umi's top tae agenda <3

"Who was the sacrifice last year?"

The town's murmurs and whispers become muted as someone raises their hand -- Yeonjun. The beloved angel of the village. Eyes wide as he says, a bit breathlessly, "Choi Beomgyu."

The name brings about a few scared whimpers and even more silence. Disturbing, cold silence that does nothing to lessen the brightness in Yeonjun's starry eyes. "And what was his crime?" The town elder inquires.

"Murder."

The elder nods, satisfied with Yeonjun's curt, wondering response. 

"Choi Beomgyu, the boy who most of you cared for with great love, murdered his best friend and was sacrificed to the devil.

Each and every one of you is held to the highest standards, and those who do not meet the standards become the next sacrifices."

The town elder levels his sympathetic gaze towards Yeonjun, a grimace on his face as he says, "This year the sacrifice is Choi Yeonjun. We are aware he has done no wrong, but a choice must be made."

Silence. And then, chaos.

Because no one knows what becomes of the sacrifices. And Yeonjun is their sweetheart.

Yeonjun's mouth falls open, stars in his eyes fading until only a dull light remains. He's shell shocked -- world turned upside down in the matter of a few seconds. With those last words. "W-what?" He squeaks out.

The town elder raises a hand, his eyes shifting across the angry faces of the public. "I'm aware most of you are not pleased. But we must be kept safe, and Yeonjun would like to provide that safety." His eyes slide towards Yeonjun, a little cruelty in them. "Isn't that right?"

Yeonjun swallows, glancing around at the people whose eyes are now on the floor, the stage, anywhere but Yeonjun. He takes a tiny step forward, and the people in front take a step away.

And that settles it. To these people, he's now an outsider.

"Y-yes." He chokes out, biting down on his lower lip to keep himself from screaming.

The village draws away from him then -- shuttering their hearts closed as they deem him unworthy of life. A scrifice to keep them alive and healthy while one of their own dies. Yeonjun, who had helped them countless times.

Yeonjun, who had done them no wrong.

Two people arrive beside him, long ropes loped around their shoulders as they give Yeonjun a technical once over. They nod, clasp their hands around his pale arms, and drag him away.

And _then_ he screams.

🌹

They dress him up in a way that would have left the ancient gods speechless. 

It's something short of scandalous, the dress he's wearing. And they tell him it's not exactly a dress, but Yeonjun can't see it any other way. Bright red with fancy folds and twists, his hair adorned in matching red ribbons, his makeup a darker, more faded red.

So much red.

He makes it difficult for them -- avoiding their grasps and stopping their desperate attempts to add on even more provocative things. And still they treat him as if he's got some sort of plague, something contagious.

When they're done fixing him up for his death, they unhang the rope and use pieces to tie his hands to his back, twisting it around his torso and adding little rose buds to every corner.

As if looking pretty will help him, or _save_ him.

They march him out in front of a crowd that avoids his eyes, choosing to stare at the golden swirls painted on his bare arms, some of them smudged by the rope. They stare at his body, judge his walk, despise what he stands for.

But he stares at their faces, enjoying the flickers of their eyes meeting his with fright.

They walk for an hour -- to a meadow full of spring life. Clear water and growing grasses, sun shining brightly on everything. Flowers and leaves and animals too small to see but big enough to hear.

They sit him down on a rock, tell him to behave, and leave him there.

He doesn't try to run.

This is the devil's territory.

Yeonjun shuts his eyes when he sees flashes of red and orange, eyes peeking through a tree and then appearing between some bushes. Moving too fast for Yeonjun to try to catch. He knows its the devil when a too hot hand reaches out to place a finger beneath his chin, lifting up Yeonjun's frightened face.

And oh, _oh_ \-- the devil is handsome.

Features sharp and proportional, eyes big and lips pulled up into a sharp smirk. Pupils red red red. And Yeonjun knows why the village leaders never tell them how the devil looks like. If they did, they'd be faced with countless volunteers begging to be sacrificed.

"You're the prettiest one they've sent yet." The devil mutters silkily. His eyes scan Yeonjun's face with greed, his hands pulling at the rope until it isn't quite so tight. "Call me Taehyun." He whispers against Yeonjun's ear, twisting him around so Yeonjun's chest is pressed up against the rock.

"So pretty." Taehyun mutters, moving around to face Yeonjun, his evil eyes glittering with happiness. His hands reach down to push down his cotton pants, his cock right in front of Yeonjun's face. 

Yeonjun goes cross eyed as he stares at the huge, inhuman thing, angry red and leaking as Taehyun strokes it. His mouth waters involuntarily as Taehyun's little smirk grows wider, head thrown back as he moans low, droplets of precum smeared on his fingers. 

"You're gonna put that pretty mouth to use and suck me off."

Yeonjun doesn't even protest as Taehyun presses the head of his cock against Yeonjun's plush lips, sliding inch by inch into his welcoming mouth. Yeonjun shuts his eyes as Taehyun's cock lays heavy on his tongue, stretching his mouth to limits he didn't know he could surpass.

His jaw protests as Taehyun fills up his mouth, a delicious ache that spreads throughout his whole body and then numbs. "I'm gonna use your mouth like the little toy it is." Taehyun coos.

And then his fingers grip Yeonjun's done up hair, digging into his scalp as he slams into Yeonjun's mouth, punching the air out of his lungs with swift thrusts that have him seeing stars. His eyes water, tears running down his cheeks as his body jostles in time to the harsh, unforgiving rhythm Taehyun has set.

"You're so cute." Taehyun laughs, his body alit with a soft glow as he fucks Yeonjun's mouth with fervor, hips snapping angrily each and evey time, craving more and more heat. Yeonjun's mouth aches, his tongue numb, and yet -- he enjoys it.

 _Loves_ it.

Before long, Taehyun pulls out of Yeonjun's mouth, a string of saliva connecting his cock and Yeonjun's swollen, slick lips. "Now I'm gonna fuck your little cunt so hard that's all you're going to be dreaming about for days."

He lifts up Yeonjun's dress, running a finger down Yeonjun's back as he does. Yeonjun's back arches at the touch, a needy whine slipping past his glistening lips. And then he lands a blow to Yeonjun's ass -- spanking him.

Yeonjun barely has time to blink in shock before Taehyun is landing another slap to his ass, fascinated with what he sees. "You've got such a nice ass, you know." 

Yeonjun jolts when Taehyun slides his cock in between his ass cheeks, not even bothering with prep as he settles into Yeonjun, stretching him with a blinding pain that fades to a dull throb, unbelievably. 

"Wha- what?" 

Taehyun snorts, giving a sharo thrust that makes Yeonjun moan loudly. "Virgins." 

And then he's fucking Yeonjun like his life depends on it -- repeatedly hitting a spot that makes Yeonjun's toes curl and his mouth fall open in breathless whimpers. He fills up Yeonjun deliciously, every thrust showing in Yeonjun's tummy with a bulge.

Yeonjun places a hand there, pressing down and crying out when he feels it, not ignorant to Taehyun's wondering laugh. "Oh, you're so much better than all the other ones."

Yeonjun's fascinated by it, wrapping his hand around his own cock as he imagines someone stumbling upon them, watching how Taehyun's cock makes Yeonjun writhe in pleasure. How the evidence leaves it's print in the form of a bump in Yeonjun's tummy.

He cums with a blinding flash of pleasure, his body on cloud nine as Taehyun speeds up his thrusts, his fat cock plugging Yeonjun up as he cums inside his ass. They stay there breathing and wondering, as the wildlife chirps around them.

"I think I'll keep you." Taehyun says lowly.

And Yeonjun surprises even himself when he says, "I'd like that."


End file.
